Episode Zero: Faith Lehane
by Plutron
Summary: After Faith was put into a coma her body was placed into suspended animation. 192 years later she was awakened to a very different world. Gundam Wing/Buffy
1. Chapter 1

**Episode Zero: Faith Lehane**

AN: This story is basically Faith's episode zero for if she had been in Gundam Wing. Also this story changes some Buffy canon in regard to Faith. Basically Faith never woke up from her coma and was put in suspended animation by an unnamed company. (More to be revealed in story about situation.) Also since there are many debates over Faith's age (though I think the popular choice is that she's a few months older then Buffy) I decided to have her be 15 by the time she's in the coma and suspended. This choice was made to have her closer in age to the pilots but she will still be about 2 or 3 years older then them.

AN 2: Much of the first part of this story (the timeline) is taken from the timeline in the Episode Zero manga for the Gundam Wing series and is mostly word for word. I would take this moment to point out that I own nothing connected with Gundam Wing or Buffy/Angel.

In A.C. 195 five young boys descended to Earth like fiery meteors. One came to seek revenge… one to accomplish a mission… one to uphold peace. Why did these boys fight? They left no traces of themselves, or clues as to their reasons.

In A.C. 001 development of space colonies begins while the people remain oblivious. The After Colony (A.C.) calendar was established and used by the world governments in all their official documents. In the May of that year one Faith Lehane was put into a coma and Buffy Summers stopped the Mayor from ascending to full demon form. The world remained oblivious to these events as well. An unnamed company, later to be known as the Romefeller Foundation, takes custody of Faith's body and puts her into suspended animation.

In A.C. 004 The First is pushed back by Buffy and the new Slayers with the help of Dawn, Willow, Xander, Giles, Andrew Wells, and Robin Wood. Anya Jenkins and Spike die in battle. In rebuilding the fallen Watchers Council the Sunnydale crew found themselves being funded by wealthy European aristocrats (this group of aristocrats were also those who took Faith). The creation of colonies is revealed to the public.

In A.C. 020 Xander joins the construction crew in space for the colony being built at Lagrange point 1. Many more civilians join construction due to dissatisfaction with the increased fighting on earth. However construction suffers due to illness and harsh conditions in space. On earth Buffy gives birth to her first and only child with an unidentified Italian man. This child will be the ancestor of the Gundam pilot 03, code name Trowa Barton.

In A.C. 025 Dawn moves to Japan with her husband (Japanese) and gives birth to the ancestor of pilot 01, code name Heero Yuy. Xander begins making plans for giant robots in his spare time. Later these plans will become property of the Romefeller Foundation.

In A.C. 040 the last of the demons on earth are eliminated at the battle at launch site B. As a result of tensions on earth sabotage occurs between warring nation's colonies resulting in the destruction of unfinished colonies.

In the years between A.C. 040 and 165 Buffy dies of old age, survived by one grandchild, at the age of 85. Dawn dies at the age of 90 also survived by one grandchild. Willow, Giles, Andrew Wells, and Robin Wood die records of their kin lost in the council fire in the year A.C. 103. Xander continues his work on the colonies as construction slows and their popularity wanes. He decides to jump ship and join the Middle East construction teams that take over most of the colonies construction. Some time during these years he finishes his Giant Robot Blueprints and most of them end up in the hands of Romefeller. In A.C. 081 Xander dies at the age 98, whether he has surviving kin is unknown. In A.C. 135 five rising Mobile Suit scientists find Xander's missing notes on Gundanium alloy and its possible abilities when applied to mobile suits. The Alliance is formed.

In the years between A.C. 165 and 192 the Slayer population slowly dwindles to none now that demons are non-existence. The Romefeller Foundation cares for the called girls with great care in honor of the great hero Buffy Summers and it is the only thing their organization is not underhanded about. In A.C. 173 the Romefeller Foundation begins mobile suit development based on Xander's blueprints and the five scientists join their efforts. After the assassination of peace advocate Heero Yuy Oz is established and a few scientists flee the mobile suit development team. War, massacres, and pressures are put on the people of both the colonies and earth.

**Chapter 1: In the year A.C. 192…**

**May 2nd A.C. 192 Federation Naval Hospital**

Treize Khushrenada stood behind a reinforced glass window staring at the form on the other side. The body looked so week compared to the stories he had been told of her and her kind. She was the last vestige of the old world. She was last human being on earth who knew of the darkness that had existed in the shadows of night. The files called her the Dark Slayer, the Yin to the Yang that had been the Golden Queen. The Golden Queen was described in the files as being like fire and air; burning a path upward into the light. She was Summer and she was life… and yet it was said her gift was death.

The girl before him was given no title or name in the files and any attempt to watch the tapes left for the girl came up confused. The files referred to her as earth and water, chaotic and vengeful. She had flowed slowly down into darkness. She was Winter and death… and yet she was the only one still alive.

The Romefeller Foundation had her stored in many rooms over the years. In fact they hid her so long they forgot why they had originally kept her safely tucked away. Now only a handful knew of the slayers and they decided, as a last tribute to the people who had granted them their power, they would wake her and give her a place among them. Treize was made her guardian and was to over see her time in training.

Treize snorted at that thought. They would use her in the name of freeing her. Such a vile creature human beings were turning out to be. Many things were written about a Slayer's strength but Treize felt that they were bringing a warrior into a world where she would be redundant. He felt pity that she would not be able to be what she should be but despite his personal feelings about the subject he knew she deserved the chance to live.

"She's waking up Sir." Treize nodded to the doctor and watched her body twitch ever so slightly.

Faith's eyes flutter slowly at first then a bit faster and then slowly they opened. As Faith looked around the room she realized almost immediately that she was in a hospital. The steady beat of the heart monitor told her that her heart rate was slowly increasing. She was no pro but she knew if her heart rate got too high people would be rushing in here and if she wanted to get away that wouldn't do.

In her attempt to get up she came across a new problem; she was strapped to the bed. A bright light came on over her body and she briefly noted that her heart rate jumped up. The light was too bright and the room blurred… or had it always been that blurry. She twisted her body against the restraints and gave a non human growl. Her body was weak though, probably from the months she must have been out. She relaxed against the bed and laughed.

"If I was tops these strings wouldn't do a thing." She winced at the sound of her voice. It was husky and gravely from disuse. As her heart beat slowed she tugged at the restraints one last time before accepting her momentary fate. She figured the second someone came to untie her she'd be out of here in a flash. After all nothing could hold her she was a force of nature.

Minutes passed and no one entered the room so she wondered briefly if they even knew she was awake. If they did they were sure taking their time. Of course they could all be dead. If Richard succeeded in his plans; then all she had to do was wait for his minions to come get her. Yeah that was it, she thought, it had to be it.

But as more time passed she had a strong feeling in the pit of her gut that something was terribly wrong. Despite the strength of the feeling she couldn't pinpoint the exact source of her unease. The room she was in seemed normal enough and all the machines seemed like something she might find in a hospital room. The only odd thing was that her wrists, ankles, torso and legs were strapped firmly to the bed. Of course she couldn't be sure of what she saw as the room was still a bit blurry but all the same things looked alright.

"Any minute Rich will be here. Then I'll get B back blood for blood. I'll start with sharp." She didn't forget that night and she would kill B for doing her like that. Her own weapon being used against her… unforgivable.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." She startled ever so slightly at the male voice that came from somewhere behind her headrest. The voice had an honestly sincere tone to it and yet her unease grew at the foreboding undertone it held.

"What B went down fighting… always thought she'd wait for me. Score to settle and all that. You tight with the mayor?" Her voice was calmer then it should have been as she asked her question but her unease must have been noticed as she held her breath while waiting for his reply.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Miss…" Her stomach dropped a bit at his words and that mystified her. If he was a doctor here then obviously he wouldn't get what she was saying as she was being pretty vague and speaking as if he did understand. Yet the tone in his voice implied that he didn't get anything she was talking about. Offhandedly she threw out her last name while thinking up her next question.

"Uh… do you…the Mayor… I mean…" She cursed as she stumbled over her words. You never show such weakness to the enemy. Of course this man wasn't necessarily the enemy but without knowing the outcome of graduation and the ascension she couldn't be certain who she could trust. The fact that she was practically blind didn't help her any. She strained against the restraints again.

"Easy you wouldn't want to do yourself unnecessary harm."

"I'll do as I like!" She snapped at him and swung her head back to get a good look at the man she was talking with. All she saw was a blur of blue and white with a little brown on top. He moved closer to her so that he was now on her right side. He put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner and Faith froze.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Her eyes closed and she fought harder against the restraints she smiled though when the man backed away and called for guards to hold her down. She didn't want to hear what he had to say and she didn't have to listen to him. As far as she was concerned the only person she had to answer to at any level was Richard Wilkins. The restraints on her body finally snapped and she punched the first guard that entered the room. He sailed through the air and she smiled when she heard a sickening crack signaling that his body connected with the wall. Her triumph was short lived however as a needle pricked her skin and something was injected into her blood stream before she could react.

She noticed that she was on the ground then and whether it was that the burst of energy had been a fluke or the injection was working she wasn't sure. She felt weak and tired. She surprised her self and, if truth be told, the man when she let him help her back onto the bed.

"Looks like I had the tantrum first…." The man stepped back and told her everything all at once. It was rushed, though he was composed, and more then likely incomplete. She could hardly grasp the concepts and in the end her thoughts revolved around one fact.

"192 years…" She didn't really think about what she did next and she may even regret it later but at the moment it seemed like the thing to do. With moves faster then any eye could follow she pulled her arm back and swung forward. He hit the floor pretty fast. In fact he went down quicker then she thought he would. He had seemed so strong and his presence had been overshadowing. It was kind of funny and she giggled. He wouldn't die of course… not from that hit. His ego on the other hand… that he might not be able to salvage.

"192 fucking years…" She thought that more of the guards would rush in and for all she knew they did but her mind wasn't on that. She lay down again and just stared at the ceiling. She felt a calm that wasn't hers and that meant whatever meds they gave her were doing their job and boy was she grateful. Everything she knew was gone… again.

**May 31 A.C. 192 Treize's Home**

She held the tape in her left hand lightly and glanced from it to the old VCR. Of course it was old only because things like that weren't really used anymore but, then again, even in her lifetime DVD's were getting big so it didn't come as much of a surprise. What did come as a surprise was who left this little 'gift' for her.

The room she was in was dark and for the time being it was hers to use as she liked. She liked that and she liked even more that that man… Treize he said his name was… had all but given her free reign of his home. Of course she had to follow some rules but she could live with that… for now.

He was standing outside her door now and if he though he was being covert or stealthy he was terrible mistaken. She wouldn't correct him yet but the thought crossed her mind. The reason he was there; well she would have liked to have said it was because he cared but she didn't have much proof for that yet. It was more likely that he was curious about the taped contents and knew she was going to watch it soon. She also wondered if she waited long enough if he'd go away or barge in and force her to watch it. He didn't seem the type to do the latter but then again he didn't seem the type to hide outside a little girl's room either.

She got the notion that this act was very uncomfortable for him and under normal circumstances he wouldn't be caught dead doing it but then she also got the feeling she was some kind of childhood idol to him. Like she was a thing of make believe suddenly thrust into his lap. That was an image she could use later tonight.

She smiled and snorted at her own thoughts and looked at the tape again. She had punched Treize that first day. She was told he took it pretty well despite his momentary shock. They had talked for hours about the changes the world had under gone after she had settled in. She couldn't say she was thrilled about her placement in this new world but quickly found there was little she could do. Her first week after waking up had her sneaking out of the hospital successfully. A day later she had been found and not because she lacked stealth skills (she was a Slayer after all) but rather that she was so damn ignorant. The world wasn't that different but her speech and culture references had quickly singled her out. After that she didn't try to escape again but she still didn't cooperate and that lead to her second surprise. The people of this time were a lot stronger then those of hers. Four men had easily brought her down when in the past it would have taken much more.

Treize had been lenient with each of her acts of wild aggression and out right cruelty. Whenever she had been brought before him she could find no real judgment in his eyes but always a small glint of disappointment colored with amusement. It was around this point that they got into a habit of discussing things. At first she convinced herself she only listened to him to learn so she could be more successful the next time she escaped but then she realized that he reminded her of the Mayor. He would have a snack of milk and cookies for her and he talked about the proper way to conduct ones life. He even had plans for world domination.

He didn't tell her that last bit but she could figure it on her own. After about two weeks at the hospital she was moved to the house. Now don't get her wrong, she wasn't staying here.

Faith glanced toward the door and popped the tape into the machine. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of air. After a few seconds she leaned forward and hit the play button. Before anything displayed on the screen her eyes were glued to it and anything around her quickly faded into the background.

The screen was static at first and Faith's fingers inched toward the stop button.

"This had better be worth it, B" Faith whispered under her breath as the fuzz settled and a cozy looking room with a chair and fire place came into view. An old woman with hair in a neat little bun eventually sat down in front of the camera and spoke to someone off screen.

"This thing on… cause I'm not repeating myself cause you can't work the camera."

"Mom…" The woman rolled her eyes at who Faith assumed was her son before looking at the camera with a sad face.

"Faith, my dear sweet girl, I have some bad news for you." The picture froze and Faith stood up quickly and paced the dark room. This was the second time someone gave her that line since she woke up. Only this time she couldn't punch their lights out. On top of that B looked old, like really old. In what was left of her rational mind she had been expecting that but expecting it and seeing it were two different things.

Faith breathed deeply and exhaled before sitting down and hitting play once more. Buffy on the screen looked down at her wrinkly fingers and when she looked up again her eyes were filled with tears.

"I had always imagined this conversation. Only in those imaginings we were face to face and I was about sixty years younger." Buffy wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I guess I want you to know I forgive you…" again the screen froze.

"I wasn't the bad guy!... You stabbed me remember!" Faith raged at the screen but got control of her emotions and hit play again.

"And I hope you can forgive yourself." Buffy's eyes then took on a far off look.

"You came to me oh so many times… In my dreams." Buffy smiled at that last bit for a moment and then went on;

"You always gave me the advice I needed or a kick in the butt. I forgave you because of those dreams." Buffy's face then turned serious and Faith felt a tingle run down her spine.

"I don't really care though if you ever forgive us and pretty soon it won't matter anyway. I'm so old Faith." Buffy rubbed her arms and shook her head.

"You're probably wondering why we never woke you up. Well by the time we knew we were already so very old. It was selfish but you would have only opened closed wounds. Your pain would have been raw and sharp while ours was dull and blunt. The world is so different. In 2003 I lead an army of Slayers. There are many of us now and maybe when you awaken you'll meet one…" Faith sighed and said;

"Sorry B I'm the last of a long dead breed." And Faith was since there are no demons and thus no need for champions Slayers had stopped being called a good while ago.

"…Romefeller Foundation is our backers now and most likely the ones who have awoken you. Hopefully it is a peaceful time and if not I wish you luck. In any case they'll take care of you… if you'll listen. The world you know will also probably be long gone. I know Xander is helping with the construction of the various colonies so if you have the chance visit... L2 I think it was. He had some sort of thing built there in the Slayer's honor… and yes your name is counted there…" Faith was still or the rest of the video. She just didn't know what to make of it and it made her angry to know that this video was made for Buffy's sake most likely. So the blond wonder could die knowing she had made some peace with everything that had happened. The video was for Faith but it had nothing to do with her. Then the video came to the final lines.

"I know you're angry and whether or not you should be matters little but Faith... try to find something to calm your soul. You are free from the pressures of a Slayer's destiny. For you I fear this will be a gift and a curse. I'd like to tell you to do the right thing but I don't think that will get me far. So, Faith, do good things…" Buffy laughed a little…

"Sorry I had to try." The video went to static and Faith stared at it for a second before ejecting it out of the machine. She held the tape in her hands again like she did before she watched it and tried to forget every word Buffy had said. Faith's heart clenched for a second but she ran to the glass doors in her room and opened them. Slowly she then walked onto the balcony, tape still in hand, and looked down to the ground. She was on the second floor.

She looked at the tape in her hands one last time and then threw it with all her might at the ground. To say she was satisfied when it shattered would be a gross understatement. She was giddy.

When she walked back into her room she vaguely noted that Treize wasn't near her door anymore. She didn't care though and it wasn't like she expected him to tuck her in or anything. It was probably best that he wasn't there because she didn't really want an audience for what she was about to do. She climbed onto the oversized bed and sat for a moment. It started slowly and she didn't sob or make a sound.

Not really.

Tears started to stream down her face and when her cheeks were wet she wiped at them. For her they were tears of rage. Rage at what had been done to her, rage for the mayor, and rage for rage's sake. One would suppose the stress had finally caught up with her.

Destiny had never dealt her a fair hand but now it seemed it had forgotten to deal her into the game altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Flashes of Time

**Chapter 2: Flashes of Time**

**In September of AC 192…**

Faith sat, bored, at her desk looking distractedly at the lecturer in front of her. If she had been in a normal school she could have just snuck out before classes began; in fact if this had been a normal school she wouldn't have a cast around her knee. Not that she needed the cast for much longer. If her other Slayer abilities seemed muted her healing seemed to have gotten better. Cutting through the bored atmosphere of the room was a sense of tension and hatred. Most of this tension came from Lady Une who was standing by the door waiting for Faith to make one false move.

In the beginning Faith had been alone in her schooling sessions set up by Treize but quickly it had been established that she would arrive late, if at all, and leave early. It probably didn't help matters that the teacher was slightly scared of her. Faith, however, underestimated the level at which Treize had wanted her to get her GED or whatever they called it in this time period. As much as she respected him she was sure it was insane that he thought she could get the GED by June.

Of course that was before she saw the weapon of choice for herself. Treize wanted her to be able to pilot a mobile suit and to help him achieve his goals… just like Une.

Faith scowled at the paper in front of her before outright glaring at Une; who was glaring right back. She only really spent time with the woman in her 'classroom' and the times she had bumped into her while exploring Treize's home.

According to Faith, Une was ok… so long as she didn't have to actually spend time with her. The woman was border line obsessive about everything she did and most definitely infatuated with Treize. At this very moment, however, Faith could feel the icy chill of the woman's glare and knew exactly why she was on the receiving end of it. Since Une had to 'babysit' her she couldn't be near her precious Treize. Faith winced internally as she shifted in her seat under the obsessive glare. The woman was way too annoying.

It was because of Une she had a busted kneecap to begin with of course the action Une took achieved her goal. It would be a long time until faith tried to play hooky again. Faith's only joy at the situation was the chew out Une had gotten over her extreme methods.

"Can I leave now?" Faith smiled as she practically felt Une's eyes roll. Faith got a lot of enjoyment out of vexing the older woman who was in fact only a year or so older then herself but acted fifty. Faith also knew that she was using a childish ploy with her question but if it got the results she desired who cared.

"You have a half hour to go." Was Une's curt reply and Faith smiled wolfishly at the woman before focusing on her desk again. Offhandedly she wondered how hard she'd have to push to get the woman to yell at her. At the moment the chances were slim since Treize was in the next room over and he didn't like it when Une yelled at Faith. A fact Faith used to her full advantage.

"Why do I have to do this anyway?" Une sighed and pushed her glasses back up.

"You want to be of some use to Mister Treize? Don't you? Now pay attention to the teacher" Now it was Faith's turn to roll her eyes. Couldn't this woman call Treize; Treize. None of this 'his excellence' or 'mister' crap for her. Nope Faith would never use those… unless she was teasing him. On a serious note though…

"Damn straight 'Lady'; but really, how will this help him?" Faith wasn't sure when she came to respect Treize only that she did and, besides, working for him was as good as working for anybody else.

"You will need this basic education when you pilot a Mobile Suit. This way you will understand the needs of the suit and its limits when applied to your own." Faith begrudgingly nodded. This was going to be a long school year.

**In late July of AC 193…**

In June Faith had finished her schooling sessions from hell and was glad it was over. The results of her final tests had come as a pleasant surprise. She had actually passed all her subjects with B's or higher and that was hard as she had had to learn the whole computer lingo thing. That class actually came back as a B- so she knew she had been border line in it but all the same she had gotten through it.

Treize had even taken her and Une out to a congratulatory dinner. Une's attendance at the dinner had been Faith's idea as she spun this whole story about how much she liked the older woman and couldn't think of celebrating without her. This was a load of crap of course and she had a feeling Treize knew as well but caved in to her demand anyway. The real reason Une had been present was so Faith could make her jealousy and angry when Treize gave her more attention.

Now she had a feeling Treize was punishing her for her little stunt. Of course she hadn't thought that at first; at first the summer sport he had her join had been a fun way to show others up and the weapons/fighting lessons from Treize had been a good way to impress him.

Then everything went south. On her soccer team she had to work as part of the group which wasn't too bad but Treize had the coach be really hard on her with pushing that angle. As for the lessons with Treize they had breezed over the things she knew she could do until they got to modern weapons and Faith got an unwelcome surprise.

If the weapon, not counting sword like things, was invented after the crossbow she didn't have any Slayer instincts on how to use it. This meant that guns quickly became the bane of her existence; of course it didn't help that Lady Une always smiled mockingly at her when she missed her target.

Today found Faith on the shooting field alone shooting at moving ducks. One row would come up for a time period of a few seconds before going back down to be replaced by a different row. Faith breathed in and fired the gun only to groan when she only clipped the edge of her target as it went back down.

"You shouldn't aim and shoot as they come up. Instead try aiming at one while it's up and then wait for it to come up again. That should be sufficient until you get an instinct about it." Faith dropped the gun and twirled around raising her fists into a defensive position. In front of her was a man with long platinum hair and a mask covering the top of his head or face. Quickly she went over the people she had meet over the past year or so and came up with no name to match the man in front of her.

"This is private property." She said slowly as if talking to an idiot. The man smiled at her cockily and moved forward to bow before her.

"Forgive my intrusion Miss Faith. But I have been instructed by Treize to take you on a trip to Colony L2- V08745. He wants you to see the colonies in a more leisure setting before going in a more work oriented manner. We will be leaving at 0900 hours." He started walking away but stopped when he heard Faith yell;

"Who the fuck are you? Trieze said nothing about going up to those floatin' doughnuts. He would have told me." She growled when she heard his laughter.

"Pardon my manners. You may call me Zechs. And this was a surprise for all the hard work you've done in the past year." And with that he was gone.

Faith grumbled and picked up her gun and started firing haphazardly at all the targets.

She didn't hit one.

**Bang**

Faith smiled as her bullet hit the target.

"Well, helmet hair was right." The Faith sighed and looked around the empty shooting range. She was alone again while Zechs was off doing whatever he was doing. As this wasn't even the colony that would have had the Slayer monument Xander made she couldn't go check it out; or search for it more like. The whole monument was supposedly lost. To that she asked the question, how do you loose something in a closed space?

Thus she found herself on the shooting range everyday before lunch while Zechs went base hoping. At first he had taken her with him on his excursions but her obvious unwillingness to do as he said deterred him from bringing her again. As for the colony she supposed it was pretty cool but it got old really fast. All the same it made sense for her to get acquainted with them to avoid the embarrassment of her awe at a later occasion.

Shrugging she repositioned her gun and took aim at the next moving target and did what Zechs had taught her.

**Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang.**

Jerking her head to the right she saw a boy about two or three years younger then herself. The look on his face was completely impassive and one of his eyes was covered by a fringe of long brown bangs giving him a mysterious look. Now it was only her and him on the range and Faith had to wonder where he came from. On the up side she was no longer alone so she smiled and sauntered over to the kid before looking at his targets.

She frowned at what she saw; with five shots he had taken out ten moving targets all in a row. Looking back at the boy she saw him stand still waiting for the people in the observation booth to reset his targets. He didn't even spare her a glance.

When the targets reset she watched him fire five shots in a row again and hit all the targets. Silently she wished she was that good with a gun; she still had to do the whole thing slowly and even then she didn't always hit the target. After his third set Faith decided to talk to the boy and, as he was reloading his gun, it was a good opportunity.

"Hey I'm Faith." The boy gave her a glance out of the corner of his eye and fired his fifth round… with barely a glance at his targets. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to respond to her she tried again.

"You're pretty good with that gun." This time he turned to face her giving her his full and undivided attention. Faith squirmed a little under his intense though non judgmental gaze through eyes that dug into her soul has shatteringly familiar; in color and shape if not expression. Despite that familiarity she couldn't place where she had seen them before. After a moment he spoke;

"Can I help you with something?" His voice was monotone but Faith got the impression that he just might do whatever she asked of him. In fact she decided to test that theory right then and there (1).

"Want to have lunch with me? Could use the company and I'll even pay." Well truthfully Zechs would pay for it but she eats a lot anyway and this would be good revenge for leaving her alone. The boy nodded and she led the way to her favorite café that she had been eating at the past few days. They got there in about an hour and the whole walk had been awkwardly silent… at least for Faith. The boy didn't seem to show any change in emotion.

After they were sitting and had ordered Faith, to break the tension she felt, asked;

"So what's your name?" The boy had folded his arms over his chest and had his head tilted down. His answer was short.

"I'm no one." That was an odd answer even by her standards and she started to wonder if this had been a good idea. She never really thought about the things she did and even though that got her in trouble more often then not she never really saw reason to change her ways. There was just something about this boy that bothered her and she couldn't tell what it was.

"You looking for work?" She asked after a moment. She wasn't sure what to talk about with him and he sure wasn't helping her start the conversation; though he answered all her questions. In response to her he nodded again. After a few moments though she remembered a whispered conversation between two men she couldn't help but over hear. Her senses might not be quite what she remembered but her hearing was still better than most humans. They acted as if they were talking about something shady but it was just a huge job opening on an L3 colony. In her opinion it was hardly something to whisper about.

She took another look at the boy and noticed how thin he looked. She wasn't one to act charitably but what was passing on gossip from one friend to another. True they weren't friends but gossip was gossip.

"Hey I heard about some thing on colony L3- X18999. Some sort of mobile suit thing and they're looking for mechanics ya go to a bar called five-11 and ask for Doctor S. You're kinda young though for a job like that." At sound of screeching tires Faith turned her head and saw Zechs's car stop in front of the shop. Faith got up and waved and he waved back. Faith went to pull her new friend out to meet Zechs but when she turned to him she found the seat empty.

Years later she would learn that she had unknowingly led that boy to become her enemy.

**September 3rd 193**

Faith sat in a car next to Lady Une and grumbled. If Treize hadn't been busy she knew he would have taken her to the Academy at Lake Victoria himself. She still didn't really think it was necessary for her to go to this academy she was a mystical warrior after all. She was getting better with the guns and she was certain Treize could teach her to use the giant suits of armor.

"I can fight already. Why do I have to do this?" In the back of her mind she also knew this would help her 'team ethics' which despite the soccer lessons changed little. She didn't need anyone.

"You are a warrior Faith. The way you fight is good but in this era it is both pointless and useless. What use is a sword when your enemy wields a gun? At the academy they will teach you to be a soldier for Mister Treize." Then in a rare show of kindness, for Une, she added;

"You are capable of doing this. As I said you can fight but now it's time to prove you can fight as part of a group. This will be hard for you. As a Slayer you were told you had to fight on your own… that you were special. Now you must learn to rely on the mixed abilities of those around you to complete your mission or fail alone." Ok at least it started out nice and Faith was sure Une had a point somewhere in there.

"Yeah, yeah go team." Faith pumped her arm in the air unenthusiastically and slouched back into her seat. The next two years were going to be hell.

(1) My impression of Trowa is that he doesn't like sad women or making them sad. As a whole he tries to help them. Now I don't think he would do whatever she asked but he is poor at this point so of course he'll take offered food. This also takes place after he left the mercenaries but before he started working on Heavyarms.

AN: look out for the next story Gundam Faith


End file.
